


In For a Penny, In For a Pound

by GlasyaLabolas



Series: Brown Furred Breeds [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlasyaLabolas/pseuds/GlasyaLabolas
Summary: Humans generally have one child. Werewolves generally have litters.





	In For a Penny, In For a Pound

**Author's Note:**

> I found this partially completed in my drafts while I was doing some clean-up. So, why not finish it, eh? Though, I was certain I wouldn't return to this drabble series.

“It can’t be _so_ bad.” Izaya says, voice hitching. He’s not fooling himself, much less Shizuo.

 

“Izaya,” the blond starts slowly, treading carefully as he gazes into wild brown eyes. “With my condition, it won’t just be one. It’s gonna be twins. Could be more, even when one of the parents is human.”

 

“ _More_ ,” Izaya stresses, eyes growing wider. He exhales shakily, on the brink of wheezing when he inhales. Shizuo’s looking more concerned by the second, fingers twitching and unsure of what to do. He’d embrace or rub the other male’s shoulder if Izaya didn’t look on the knife’s edge of a panic attack.

 

“Hey, it’s okay if you wanna terminate--” Izaya cuts him off with a noise that’s more like a guttural expulsion of breath than any laugh Shizuo’s ever heard. He’s begun cackling, momentarily sounding like he’s choking on something bubbling in his throat before they finally rise up. It’s the only noise in their apartment aside from the whir of the computer fans, bouncing off of the walls and making the atmosphere feel tarry.

 

Izaya’s slumping back in his swivel chair enough to begin slipping on the leather. Shizuo’s prepared to lurch forward and grab him the second he looks about ready to splay on the floor.

 

Izaya’s chest is rising and falling quicker and quicker every time Shizuo’s gaze flickers from his face to his torso. He considers calling Shinra, but, knowing the idiot doctor, Shinra’ll likely say something completely unhelpful and ill conceived. Not much unlike the parasitic bastard spawn Izaya’s carrying.

 

Izaya stops as suddenly as he started, gulping down air. Shizuo’s hackles raise and he’s not totally sure he should even _ha_ _ve_ hackles currently.

 

The informant slowly slides up to sit properly, body pressing against the leather a little too harshly and making the chair creak in protest. His eyes focus and narrow with a serpentine quality on the stock still man in front of him. “ _Shizu-chan_ ,” Izaya simpers eloquently despite the raw dryness in his throat. “I’m going to _castrate_ you.” There’s a flash of teeth in the form of a strained grin before Izaya springs forward.

 

* * *

 

Eleven stab wounds later, Shizuo’s gathered and dumped all of his resources related to his kind into Izaya’s lap and called in favors with other weres that decided to raise families and those that pursued medical careers. Izaya was gobsmacked at the sheer numbers Shizuo had presented him with. How could so many lycanthropes exist in Tokyo completely hidden? After his fifth call to a random woman on the list, a lot of his worries had minimized. All of them gave the same simple reassurances to him. _You’re going to be really hungry! Expect lots of meat and protein related cravings! Aside from the_ _higher_ _chance of having more than one child, you’ll be fine until they’re tots._ All five of them had _laughed_ when he asked them to elaborate on that and then offered a rendition of “Well, they are going to be werewolves.” Izaya didn’t feel _reassured_. Was he going to give birth to _animals?!_

 

It wasn’t too late to back down from the impending major lifestyle changes they’d have to make, he knew, and Shizuo still reminded him that it was his decision and he’d have the blond’s support throughout. Pregnancy was going to send his body through the wringer and then tenfold, not even broaching the dysphoria he’ll experience all the while as his body is no longer _his_ but an _incubator_ for _them_. His decision on what to do should’ve been easy.

 

With his slim and almost unhealthily skinny figure, Izaya shows quicker and more obviously than others around the eighth week. Shizuo pushes plate after plate of food and snack after snack in front of him and he eats it all, feeling perpetually starved. Shizuo’s begun looking at him funny, turning pink with eyes that dart away when caught and crooked lips, as if he can’t decide between feeling shame and letting his happiness show. If Izaya wasn’t aware of the blond’s desire to have a family unit of his own, he’d think that he was actually turned on by all of the weight Izaya’s putting on.

 

“So, right here,” the lycanthrope doctor points to a specific blob on the screen showing the ultrasound, “is the head.”

 

“And this right here? Is a head.” Izaya’s fingers twitch as his gaze bounces between the two masses. _Twins._ This is fine. Twins run in his genes as well as they apparently do in whatever the monstrosity that is Shizuo’s DNA. “This here is also a head.” The brunet inhales sharply and shallowly, his mind skipping on the sentence like a broken record. _Could be more_ , Shizuo had warned, and Izaya _had_ heard him, but he didn’t really think--

 

“And this, right here, looks like the last head. Congratulations, you’re having quadruplets!”

 

Izaya’s eyelids rapidly twitch as his breathing goes erratic. The doctor asks if he’s going to pass out, but Shizuo knows better when it comes to Izaya. Eleven turns into twenty-three and the blond honestly can’t find it in him to be mad about turning into Izaya’s personal pin cushion.

 

* * *

 

Izaya hasn’t said anything to Shizuo beyond a very scared sounded stutter of “Shizu-chan” since the blond found him with a large puddle at his feet. He talks to the doctor and nurses that come to tend to him in the hospital bed, but the blond hasn’t gotten a single word addressed towards him yet. The throes of birth fully begin and, expectedly, the brunet’s only communication is an endless stream of screams. Izaya takes Shizuo’s offered hand to tightly grip and claw at without regards for his safety. It’s only when he gets a minor break between birthing the quadruplets that Izaya releases his hand to latch onto Shizuo’s shirt and harshly tug him down to his red, sweat-matted face to speak to him. Izaya’s glare is pained and furious and his teeth are grit strong enough to where Shizuo’s almost concerned about his dental health. “ _Vasectomy._ ”

 

Shizuo nods dumbly, “Yeah, ahuh.”

 

* * *

 

“Rubi-chan, we _don’t_ chew shoes.” Izaya tries to gingerly tug the shoe out of the little boy’s mouth, but the pressure his baby teeth are putting down on the shoe is far stronger than really should be possible at his age. “Don’t you want your teething ring?” His voice coos softly, “Stupid child, don’t you know how _filthy_ Papa’s shoes are? You’re going to get _sick_.”

 

“Izaya,” Shizuo calls from the other room, “I can’t get Tsuki out from under the dresser.”

 

“Lift it up!”

 

“I’m worried that he might bump his head or something.”

 

The brunet huffs out an aggravated sigh, “Then put Hachin in front of it to lure him out!” Rubi’s started efforts to back up with each of Izaya’s tugs and Izaya really can’t deal with a third tug of war game with this child today. At least Tou’s entirely contented with his finger-paints. “Just watch out for--” Izaya can hear the tiny growl from the other room before the noise of surprise from Shizuo that follows. “...His bites.”

 

“ _Roppi,_ ” the blond warns quietly.

 

Tou makes a noise that roughly translates in Izaya’s mind as “I want attention! _Or else._ ” from his play pen. The brunet looks over to see both of his brightly colored hands raised and making grabby motions and sighs back at the toddler tugging back. “Fine. You want Papa’s shoes? You can have them.” He lets go and Rubi tips back a bit without the resistance. Now that his dad isn’t playing, the shoe might as well not exist to Rubi, and it hits the floor with a noisy thud. Izaya’s resounding groan at the tot’s actions can probably be heard throughout their floor of the apartment complex.

**Author's Note:**

> It occurs to me that if Izaya gives birth to Roppi, Tsuki, Rubi, and Tou, then he had both fraternal and identical twins. Which hilariously means that Shizuo knocked him up twice at the same time and both eggs split. But wow, I really will use any excuse to throw children at Shizuo.
> 
> I appreciate all of your comments and feedback! As always, correcting errors and tagging my fic for better accessibility is a top priority of mine.


End file.
